


Colors

by pearlsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk i thought this plot was super cute, my girl temari just doesn't know when to give up, shikamaru is just Used To It, shikamaru teasing her is what i live for, tagging is hard, temari is so ready to kill naruto and kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsong/pseuds/pearlsong
Summary: "I can’t believe you don’t know my favorite color…I’m hurt…” he said, pretending to be wounded.“You can be such a little twerp, you know that?”





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other little fic I wrote a couple of months ago that I decided to post! Still hard at work on Levels and P&P, but I hope that this will tide you over until I can get those chapters done! :)

It was raining in Konoha. The week long heatwave had finally been broken by a nasty thunderstorm that was threatening to wash the village away, and Temari found herself sitting against a post on Shikamaru’s porch, watching the rain and wind pound the yard.

Shikamaru himself was laying with his back against her chest (head right between her tits), napping away as lightning raced across the sky, followed by a boom that made the world feel like it was shaking. Did it impress her that he could sleep through all the noise? Yes. Did it surprise her? Not in the least.

She rested her arms against his chest, checking both of their phones to make sure no urgent email was awaiting them. Thankfully, nothing had come up in the fifteen minutes since she’d last checked.

They really did work too hard. During their not-dates and first couple of actual dates, the conversation had been primarily been about work and work-related things until finally, they both agreed that every time work was brought up, they would take a shot. (They got hammered the first time, and ended the night by making out like teenagers on Shikamaru’s bed before passing out with their clothes still on). They’d gotten better about not always talking about work since.

And life had been made easier by both Kakashi’s and Gaara’s insistence that they “take a breather for like, a week, damn”, complete with Sakura sending them a prescription that only said ‘RELAX’ on it. Still, old habits die hard, and both Temari and Shikamaru checked their emails regularly. Except when eating or focusing on one another. That was a ground rule.

The rain was finally petering out; big fat drops were still falling, but not as hard as before. Temari studied the sky; it was a weird greenish gray color. It reminded her of the outfit Shikamaru used to wear when he was younger. It never really suited him, and to be honest, was kinda ugly. Not that she would’ve ever told him that because he was still super cute, and she had still been infatuated with him, regardless of what she told herself at the time. Also, he dressed much nicer now, so it was no longer an issue.

'Why did he choose that color,’ she asked herself, 'there’s no way anyone in their right mind would choose it as something they’d like enough to wear repeatedly…’

Temari realized that she didn’t even know her man’s favorite color.

“Shikamaru?”

“Yeah?” He answered her like he hadn’t been out cold for the better part of two hours.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“…Why?”

“What do you mean why,” she pulled his cheek, “just answer the question.”

He slapped her hand away, and fished out his cigarettes, “It’s just an out of the blue question, damn…” Shikamaru placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth and flicked his lighter. He took a drag, blew out smoke, shaking his head in mock disbelief, “You mean to say you don’t know my favorite color?”

Temari was starting to get impatient, “It’s never come up! I bet you don’t know mine.”

“Purple,” he guessed correctly.

Now she was aggravated, “How do you know that?? I’ve never told–”

He took another puff, “You’ve almost exclusively worn some shade of purple since we’ve met. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

If his noggin wasn’t between her boobs, she would have slapped the side of his head. “Lucky guess,” she harrumphed, “Is your’s that awful green-gray you used to wear?”

“One, it’s not awful. Two, no.”

“Black?”

“No.”

“Shit, I don’t know. Blue?”

“Nope. I can’t believe you don’t know my favorite color…I’m hurt…” he said, pretending to be wounded.

“You can be such a little twerp, you know that?”

He snorted, “Do you just want me to tell you?”

“No,” Temari grumbled, voice cross, “I’m going to guess it.”

“Suit yourself,” Shikamaru finished off his cigarette and stood up. “Let’s go get dinner,” he yawned while stretching, “The rain’s about over.” He held out his hand to Temari.

She begrudgingly let him help her up, “I love you, even if you aggravate the tits off of me.”

“Now, we wouldn’t want that,” he said gravely, following up with a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 

“Maroon?”

“Nope.”

“Grass green?”

“No, but that’s a pretty good guess.”

They were walking back from the BBQ place, takeout in hand. Choji had been there, competing in the monthly eating contest. Though it was nice to see him, something about watching him eat like that had turned Temari’s stomach, so they got their food to go.

Temari kept drilling Shikamaru about his favorite color. She had gone through the colors of the rainbow, and was now listing off colors of crayons.

“Goldenrod?”

“No.”

They passed Ichiraku’s, where they could see Naruto and Hinata eating with Kiba and Shino. Naruto pointed at them when he noticed them; unable to keep himself from ribbing Shikamaru, he called out, “OOOOH IT’S TEMARI AND SHIKAMARUUUU, OUT ON A DATE AND HOLDING HANDS. ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GO HOME AND KISS AND STUFF?” The old man running the stand looked like he had heartburn. Hinata waved apologetically, and Shino refused to make eye contact.

“LOOK, THEY HAVE MATCHING SCOWLS,” Kiba hollered, pointing at Temari and Shikamaru, unable to stop himself from teasing them, "THAT’S PRECIOUS.”

Temari felt Shikamaru’s hand tighten around her’s, silently communicating that _No, Temari, you can’t kill them for being obnoxious. It’d be a real drag to try and explain away why you beat the future Hokage and his friend to death._

She inhaled through her nose, and followed Shikamaru’s lead in pretending that the hooligans at Ichiraku’s didn’t exist.

* * *

 

Temari stared at the neat rows of nail polish. Shikamaru needed cigarettes, and Temari wanted a snack for later, so they made a pitstop at the convenience store while hoofing it back to his place. He was over near the candy while Temari looked at all the colors thoughtfully. The polish on her nails was chipped and in desperate need of touching up, but she had left all of her manicure stuff back in Suna.

Creamsicle, Daffodil Field, Moonless Night. They were all very pretty, but Temari was feeling indecisive for whatever reason. It was unlike her. She blamed Shikamaru and his bullshit color guessing game, ignoring the fact that it was all her idea and she was the only one perpetuating it.

“Still picking out a color?” Shikamaru approached her from behind, the chips and candy bars in hand.

“Mhm. Should I get,” she picked up a fierce red, “'Demonic and Loving It’ or,” she grabbed a delicate pink, “'Angel Cake’?”

“Those seem diametrically opposed…” He gave the wall a once over and grabbed one, “This one’s nice.”

It was a pretty violet with glitter in it. “'Mountains Majesty’, huh…” Temari cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s a nice color, but not my favorite,” he smirked at her squinting, “Come on, let’s checkout.”

* * *

 

The sun was setting as Temari got up out of the bed and stretched while Shikamaru rolled over into the warm spot her body heat had left behind, still half-asleep. She stood up to look at the sliver of sky she could see through the small gap in his curtains.

“Is it sky blue pink?”

“Is what what,” he asked sleepily, nestling his face into her pillow, and inhaling.

Temari jerked her thumb at the sky. The rain clouds had broken up in time to reveal a beautiful pink and blue sky, “Your favorite color. Is it sky blue pink?”

“I’ve literally never heard of that color in my whole life”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s the color of sunsets, duh.”

He cracked one eye open to look at her, “Now you’re just making shit up.”

“I am not, you can ask Kankuro. He’d back me up.”

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath. Before Temari could call him out on it, he patted the bed, “Come back to bed, you nosy woman. I’m cold.”

She did was she was told; she slipped underneath the covers and laid on her side, facing away from him.

“Is it blood orange?” Temari asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, and putting his face in the crook of her neck.

She could feel him scowl at her, “That’s just red.”

Before she could argue that it was in fact a real color, Shikamaru began kissing on her neck and ear, and made her forget what she was about to say.

* * *

 

They took a long bath together, as they always did when she stayed with him.

Temari had finally exhausted all color names she could think of, but she was sure there was one she was forgetting.

“I give up,” she groaned as they toweled off, “You win.”

Shikamaru squeezed the water out of his hair, “Do you want me to tell you now?”

“Yes, because this will plague me until I go crazy.”

“You go crazy? You’ve driven me batshit nutso all evening over this.”

Temari snapped a towel at him, but he jumped out of the way. He snatched it out of her hands, and wiped the foggy mirror clean, “Come here.” She walked over and stood in front of him; he took her by the shoulders and had her face the mirror. He held her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder, “I want you to look in the mirror, and tell me what my favorite color is.”

She wanted to say something smart ass about his color being 'flesh’, but she had already guessed that. Temari stared at herself long and hard. It wasn’t her hair. He had said he loves the color, but it wasn’t his absolute favorite.

What the fuck, what was it?? This was driving her crazy. The only thing left was her eyes and–

Oh.

Temari’s face went blood red. She cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes in the mirror, “Teal.”

“Bingo.” Shikmaru kissed her flushed ear, and shook her shoulders a little, “The one color you never guessed.”

She placed her head in her hands, “I’m a damn fool.”

“No, no you’re not. You’re just…” he cast around for a word to use, “Charming.” He spun her around to help her towel off her still soaking wet hair, “I figured you would have guessed it eventually, but I guess you just forgot.”

How embarrassing. Temari looked up and was met with his rare, gentle smile that was her’s and her’s alone. “Let’s go finish those leftovers, and watch a movie,” she suggested, feeling a little less foolish than she did a few seconds prior.

“Sounds good, lemme smoke first though.”

* * *

 

This time when they were outside, Temari rested against his chest while he puffed away; Shikamaru used his free hand to wrap his arm around her torso.

The moon and stars were bright against the inky void of the night sky.

“Hey Shika?”

“Hm?”

“You’re one troublesome man.”

“Troublesome? How am I troublesome?”

“Because you didn’t tell me what your favorite color was.”

“If I remember correctly,” she felt his chest rise from inhaling on his cigarette, “You didn’t want me to tell you because you wanted to guess it.”

“Yeah, well, you should have just told me.”

He exhaled, “You don’t make any damn sense, woman.”

Temari sat up to face him; he had his default ‘I’m annoyed with existence in general’ expression on, which as aggravating as it usually was, she found it to be cute. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, he still looked the same, save for his eyes looking infinitely softer.

“I love you,” she whispered, meaning it.

He cupped her face, pulling her back in for a kiss, “I love you too, you…charmingly foolish woman.”


End file.
